Elizabeth Riyota -Princess of Power-
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Elizabeth had so many powers, in fact, she had all the powers from the last two generations of her family, plus her own. All together, she has ten powers, and a very complicated life. When her little sister and friends are kidnapped, how far is she willing to go to get them back, and will she risk her powers for it? (Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men)
1. Princess By Nature

**_Princess By Nature (Prologue)_**

Everyone know that I was going to be different, I mean, how could they not. Everyone in my family had some kind of power, but not like mine. My parents thought they knew as soon as I was born. It was pretty obvious that I was a shape shifter, the way my hair and eyes kept changing color, along with my skin. My grandmother had the same power, so I guess they didn't think it was a big deal. The doctor was a family friend who happened to be one of us, but she was the only person outside of family who knew about it. No one bothered to try and figure out if I had more than one power, I mean, no one ever did. It was unheard of. I was unheard of, and no one understood, except for me.

That changed when I turned four. I was so small and I had no idea what was going on when I started hearing voices when no one was speaking. After a week of hearing them, I started trying to talk to them, not even realizing they had the same voices as my parents. They were so surprised when I did that. About a week later, my mom asked me to set the table, and was shocked when the played started moving on there own. About five days later, my grandfather from my mother's side came over, and he had telepathy, do he tried using it on me, but he couldn't. I told him I learned how to block the voices out.

No one thought much of it until a few weeks later when I was talking to my mother prickly with my telepathy. I asked her to show my her power. She had Telekinesis, and she used it to lift a cup. I had to concentrate really hard, but I asked her to use her powers again, and she couldn't. I was so proud, but she was so happy when she thought nothing was wrong with her anymore. She thought her powers made her a call, but I love mine. When I was four, it was so much fun. A week before school started though, my parents told me I couldn't let anyone know about my powers. During kindergarten though, I disobeyed them a lot when people picked on a kid in my class. Only one person recognized my voice in their head.

That kid called me a witch, though, the tracker never understood why. After that, I stopped talking, so no one would be able to recognize it as my own voice.

When I was seven, I learned how to shift atoms, though I had no idea what I was doing at the time. I would make things appear out of nowhere just by thinking what I wanted. My parents said that my aunt has the power to do that too and when I learned how to make bus in the house so what I wanted, they said that my uncle could do the same. I could also control the elements, and we found that out when I started playing with fire in the literal sense. Turns out, my cousin could do that.

By the time I was eight, most of my family called me the princess of powers. That's when I learned how to make myself lighter than air, or heavier than a car. Flying was fun, I could do that with this power. I called it weight shifting. I don't even know how I learned to control that, but my powers were coming in at an alarming rate. I still kept most of them both though.

Ten years old brought on a new power, the one that my father had, strength like that of a super hero. I had so much fun rearranging my room that week. I changed where everything was, and me it the way I wanted it. My parents found out about that power when they saw how my room was the next day. That was also the year Allison was born, and she was my little sister

My real power, the one that only I had, came in when I turned fifteen. It was the summer after freshman year and they had taught us about cells and cell multiplication. I remember seeing a bug, and thinking about what is blood cells would look like if they started duplicating at a faster pace. I was so focused on that, I didn't notice when the bug stopped moving. After a moment though, I stopped and went over to it, thinking of making it go outside, only to see that it wasn't alive anymore. I remember being so scared when I saw how much blood was there, until I started remembering what I had just thought about.

I concentrated on the bugs blood again and then the cells multiplying, but I watched as the blood started growing again. That was a day I wished to forget for most of the summer, but it did get pushed to the back of my brain eventually. Sophomore year came soon enough, and that was the year that my story really began. Before you ask, no, I did not get anymore powers, thank goodness for that. My parents were starting to lose their sanity trying to teach me how to hide my powers. My sister had telepathy, and that was it. We were all so relived she didn't have anything else.

I taught her how to use her powers, and how to hide them, since our parents wanted us to do that. Ally was like me, she loved her powers and didn't like using them. By five, she was great with her powers, though, they hadn't gone out of control yet, like mine did when I turned fourteen. Anyways, back to the story, so there was a lot of strange things that lead up to the strangest of all, but I'm getting ahead of ahead of myself. Let's start with the first day of school of tenth grade.


	2. Anyone Out There

**_Anyone Out There (Chapter One)_**

The bell rang as Elizabeth sat down in the middle row next to the window of the class. The teacher came in ready to have this long and boring talk to the class. She read his mind, careful to only look at what they were learning today, which was nothing she noted. Laying hey head down in her arms, which where on the desk, she closed her eyes and focused on sending out a message to people with the x-gene.

 _'This is Elizabeth, calling out to all mutants who want to talk. Anyone in the area at this time._ '

 _'Hey Elizabeth!'_ came the voice of Micheal, who had responded several times before. The message was linking them to all other mutants in the area, almost like a big group chat.

 _'Hey Micheal. Anyone else on?'_

 _'I'm here, but not Sarah. She went to Professor X's school for the gifted. She called me when she got there last night. Hi everyone, I know you can hear us!'_ That was Anna,a girl in the middle school close to their high school. Her older sister, Sarah, would have been a freshman this year. Anna is only a year younger, so they get along well, and Anna is going to be a freshman next year.

' _Well, I hope she does good there.'_ Micheal said.

 _'Yeah, me to. Are you two going to go to that school in the near future?_ ' Anna asked.

 _'I don't think so, you guys know how my parents want me to hide my powers, so I doubt they'll let me.'_

 _'There's always the slim chance that we could go though, right big sister?'_ Allison said, joining in on the chat.

 _'Hey wait, is Ally even old enough to go yet?'_ Micheal asked.

 _'No, but if I end up going, she's coming with me. I'll sneak her in if I need to!'_ Elizabeth replied.

 _'Hey Ellie_ _, last time you said you can stretch the signal out farther. How far can it go?'_ _Anna asked._

 _'About how far away is Sarah's school?'_ Ellie asked.

 _'I don't know, a long way though.'_

 _'I can definitely reach the school, I did yesterday searching for her signal, but I can't go much further.'_

 _'Ellie, that's so cool! Are you still having to teach yourself how to use your powers?'_

 _'Yeah. I also have block on everyone inside the chat, so no one can sense your powers, and any telopaths outside of here can't locate you from your x-genes. I've been working really hard with Ally this summer. Ally, tell them what you can do!'_

 _'Since I'm in here, and sissy is focusing on keeping you all in the chat and your powers hidden, I'm keeping Mommy and Daddy from being able to be in. They can't hear us right now. I can also take someone's thoughts and connect them to another person without the first one knowing. Sissy is a great teacher!'_ Ally said, happy to talk about her powers.

 _'That's great Ally! Hey Ellie, I think it might be time to end the chat for now. I don't think the others will talk. Anyways, bye guys!'_ Anna said.

 _'Bye Anna!'_ all the other mutants in the chat said.

 _'I'm gonna go now to, later.'_ Micheal said, earning a goodbye from the two girls who also said goodbye to each other before Elizabeth closed the chat. It seemed to be just in time to, because the bell signaling for her next class sounded, and she got up, wordlessly heading for her next class. On the way there, she saw a freshman getting picked on by one of the seniors. Elizabeth smiled to herself before entering the seniors mind.

 _'It's rude to pick on people, you know?'_

"Huh? Who said that?" the man asked, looking around for the source of the noise. Ellie turned the corner, but stayed there and watched as she continued.

 _'You won't find me, I'm in your head. Anyways, I said it's rude to pick on people.'_

"Hey. What do you know?" the guy said, once again speaking out loud. The freshman no longer looked scared, but, rather confused. Ellie pushed a picture of a world's she had seen to the front of his mind, so he saw that instead of what was happening. she ran to the freshman before grabbing him and pulling him away from the senior. Once the two were out of sight, Ellie dropped the connection to his mind and let go of the freshman.

The girl continued to walk away, but the freshman called out a thank you, and she turned around to face him again. She smiled and nodded, having not stopped pretending to be more. She got a good look at the freshman this time. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and was wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans. After that, they both headed in the directions of their classes. It turned out that Micheal was in her next class, Algebra Two. It was pretty much the same stuff as the first class, and Micheal and Elizabeth passed notes, among with Emily, another mutant who often joined the chat. Emily sat beside Ellie, and behind Micheal.

The class passed rather quickly, and Emily and Elizabeth headed off to art, talking through telepathy. Emily had the power to change her appearance to, so they talked about the problem that some shape shifter have, not knowing if what they looked like was what they really looked like, or if it was a shape shift. Elizabeth had knee length, straight blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. Emily Had waist length, fire red hair that looked perfectly curled, her eyes were a light blue that liners similar to the sky.

Both girls were born shifting their appearance, so neither were sure if they really looked like that, or if it was their powers. For instance, Allison looked nothing like Elizabeth. Her hair was a dark brown color, and only went to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown, and her skin was darker that Ellie's. Both her parents had brown hair to, though, her grandmother on her mother's side had blonde hair before it turned grey.

After that, the day went by rather quickly, and Elizabeth hurried home after school. When she got there, her parents were talking about something, though, she was not sure what. She didn't find out until dinner that night, when her parents brought up a subject she no one thought they would.

"So girls, we were thinking about something, and we have come to a decision," their father started.

"What's that dad?" Allison asked

"We have decided to have our peers taken. The government said that it was possible and that if people wanted to, they could have their powers taken by choice. If you are under the age of thirteen, your parents can decide for you, and we decided that you're going to have this done." Their mother said, causing both Ally and Ellie to drop their food and look up in surprise.

"But we want to keep our powers!" Ellie yelled, for both her and her sister, Ally nodded her head to show she was with her sister. Hey parents sighed, already expecting this to happen.

"You just haven't learned how hard it is yet. I know you like your powers Ellie, and you to Ally, but we can't hide them our whole lives. Eventually, there will come a day when they get to hard for you to control, and it's best you don't have to go through that. Don't you two want the chance to be normal? Wouldn't that be so much easier?" Their mother tried to reason with them, but they weren't having any part of it

"It might be easier than hiding out powers, but we love them, even if you guys think it makes you freaks. We want to keep our powers." Ellie said, trying to defend her sister and herself from having to go through with it.

"Enough of this Ellie, we've decided, your going to do as we say. We are your parents and you will listen to us." Her father shouted.

"I am listening, but I'm not agreeing, we won't have our powers taken, not me, and not Ally."

"WE WILL NOT HAVE FREAKS FOR CHILDREN! YOU WILL GO THROUGH WITH THIS AND THAT IS THAT! ARE WE CLEAR!" Hey mother yelled, causing Ally to cover her ears. Ellie looked her in the eye for a moment, before grabbing Ally and leaving the room, neither bothering to finish eating.

"Crystal," Ellie said with as much venom as she could muster as she left with Ally in tow. They both ran up stairs and into Ally's room before Ellie closed and locked the door. "Ally, I want you to pack a suitcase. Put in three pairs of clothes, three pairs of pajamas, and anything you want to table with you. We're leaving tonight."

"Okay Ellie. Where are we gonna go?" Ally asked as she did as she was told.

"I'll figure that out now. Keep packing, and tap me if you finish before I come out of it. I'll ask Anna if we can stay with her first."

"Okay Ellie."

Elizabeth focused in on Anna's mind, asking her if she would be okay with them staying at her house. She asked her parents, and after a moment, she recommended a yes from the girl, who happened to be from a fairly rich family. There were the children, Anna being the youngest, and she had an older sister, Sarah, and an older brother named Jack. They had a guest room, and Ellie know from having been over there several times before.

Ellie thanked Anna, and told her they should be there in an hour or less. She opened her eyes to see Ally zipping up her suitcase, and looked at the clock, noticing that it had only taken three minutes. Ally also grabbed her backpack, after putting everything she needed in it.

The two headed to Ellie's room, which was across the hall, and it took two minutes for her to pack, thanks to her telekinesis. The two then quietly slipped out the window, and Ellie used her telekinesis to let Ally down. After that, she used her weight shifting to get herself down from the second floor. They went around the back of the house, and down to the shed. Ellie used a bobby pin to pick the lock, and she and Ally got their bikes. Ally had a basket on hers, but Ellie grabbed some rope and tied her stuff to the front of my bike.

After that, she locked the shed back up and they were off, heading to Anna's house, not sure what would happen next. The girls made it there in twenty minutes, though, And want supposed they were early. She let them in, showered them to the guest room, and then left them to unpack in peace.


	3. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


End file.
